


tell me about the day the world began again

by poalimal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Genocide, Implied or Ambiguous Relationships, One Thousand Lightless Years, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: The day Thor left was the day we Jotnar arrived.





	tell me about the day the world began again

 

'--So the lonely Prince departed Midgard that very morning, and left his people the Aesir behind in the midst of their celebration and mourning. For as many as returned from the Mad Titan's trickery came to find that their loved ones could not survive for loss of them. And of course none that the lonely Prince loved most were returned to him: Frigga the Weaver, Loki the Striver, Heimdall the Seer, Odin the Thief, and the Warriors Three. The Good King Val Thor loved deeply, of course, along with kind Korg and sly Miek, but he turned away from them and towards himself. And we know that the lonely Prince eventually returned, and we know that he brought back with him Idunn's seeds as mundr for the King. But this is not about the joyful day of his return - this is about the day that he left.

For the day Thor left was the day we Jotnar arrived.

We ask the Casket: who among the Aesir raised up their swords when they saw what remained of us after a thousand years without light, after a thousand years of grief when our children melted before our very eyes? Who among the Aesir demanded our deaths? How many sounded the horn when brave Helblindi-prince bent his knee on the docks and asked for mercy?

The Casket remembers: the Good King Val embraced Helblindi-prince, took wise old Agmundr into her counsel, and told the Aesir to leave their swords behind in the flame. And readily the Aesir gave to the Jotnar the little they had, tending to our sick and listening to stories of our dead, sharing with us the snows and seas of the north, and claiming the children borne of our shared griefs.

We ask the Casket: how great was the blood spilled between us and the Aesir?

The Casket remembers: Very great, indeed as great as the river Iving, which never froze or faltered through all the lightless years.

We ask the child: how much greater is the blood between her and her sister Frida?'

'...Very great. Our dam is the same, our sire is the same... ugh, even our _hair_ is the same.'

'We ask the child: why, then, can Fiske not forgive? Does Frida not know she is the weaker? Why can Fiske not show mercy to her sister when she cries?'

'...What does _crying_ do, if you've done something wrong? If I cry now, will you forgive me?'

'Oh, my little fish... I will forgive you always, even if you do not cry, for my love for you is very great. And I know that you are very sorry for how you spoke to Frida, even though you dislike crying. But one day even I, who know you so well, will pass unto the ice - what little of it remains here on Midgard. Ah, do not cry! Forgive me, Fiske. Death is nothing to fear, and I did not mean to scare you with it.

Well... let us say that there will come a day when I will not be able to understand you. And who else will know you so well and love you so well as Frida?'

'Hmph. Frida doesn't know me that well.'

'Isn't that because you won't let her? If you hold yourself away from her, how can she get to know her big sister? How can she know if you even love her?'

'But I do love her! I do.'

'Well, how can she know, if you do not show her? And what greater show of love, than to welcome in someone who has been sad and sorry and alone?'

'Like the lonely Prince?'

'Yes, my little fish - like the lonely Prince.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thor's storyline and the way he was spoken to by pretty much everyone in Endgame (except Dr Hulk and Val) really made me so sad  
> \- Idunn kept a grove which grew apples granting eternal youth to the Aesir. This was obviously destroyed with the rest of Asgard in Ragnarok  
> \- Mundr is bride price  
> \- Fiske is Old Scandinavian for 'fish' - a bit unusual for a first name, possibly


End file.
